


This year is...

by honestlyjustamess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyjustamess/pseuds/honestlyjustamess
Summary: summer is joshfall is tyler





	

This year is theirs

Summer is the light that hits your eyes and makes you feel alive.

Summer is staying up late to stargaze.

Summer is melted popsicles making sticky messes on happy faces.

Summer is waiting for the rain to fall and dancing when it arrives.

Summer is the calm and cool of still water.

Summer is picnics, watermelon and ants.

Summer is friends.

Summer is lips stained red by cherries.

Summer is corn on the cob and fresh-caught fish.

Summer is bonfires on the beach with your favourite people.

Summer is fresh fruit and green grass.

Summer is featherlight kisses.

Summer is feeling like wildfire.

Summer is feeling freer than ever.

Summer is Josh

 

Fall is steam rising from a mug of tea.

Fall is the days feeling short.

Fall is pumpkins and dressing up.

Fall is the sound of leaves crunching underfoot.

Fall is red and orange and brown.

Fall is crisp air and crackling fires.

Fall is warm socks and warmer embraces.

Fall is feeling sick from all the candy you’ve eaten.

Fall is being able to see your breath.

Fall is staying up late and baking with your best friend.

Fall is listening to loud music and feeling alive.

Fall is Tyler.

 

Winter is holding hands to warm them up.

Winter is Christmas morning and family.

Winter is snow melting onto your tongue.

Winter is grey and white and a piercing blue.

Winter is skating hand in hand.

Winter is making snow angels late at night and feeling free.

Winter is cold hands and warm hearts.

Winter is kissing under the mistletoe.

Winter is waking up to see a blanket of white covering the world.

Winter is tired heads against sturdy shoulders.

Winter is faith.

Winter is fresh and cool.

Winter is Tyler.

 

Spring is clean.

Spring is seeing the flowers for the first time in months.

Spring is green and pink and yellow.

Spring is rushing water as the snow melts.

Spring is new.

Spring is happiness taken from the emptiness.

Spring is slow and peaceful.

Spring is splashing in puddles and not caring how soaked you get.

Spring is watching rain fall and hearing it beat a steady heartbeat on a tin roof.

Spring is letting go.

Spring is Josh.

 

This year is for Tyler and Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about this one. It's everything that the seasons remind me of. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
